Crash
by V1ral
Summary: DISCONTINUED A/U; Misa POV. After four years obsessing over the same boy, it finally seemed that high school senior Misa Amane would have her shot at a dream come true. But one unfortunate morning, everything begins spiraling into a wild disaster.
1. zero

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters depicted in Death Note.

**Labels:** A/U, Misa x Light, Misa x L, angst, blood, violence, drugs, alcohol abuse.

**Author's Notes:** First time writing a fanfic. I got bored and wanted to become a beta reader but for some stupid reason, believes that just because you've submitted five pieces of work, you're good to edit and give constructive criticism. The overall plot in this story stems from my original story which I never finished (or started) writing because I never nailed down a few key elements in the story's universe. This first chapter acts as a prologue for the rest of the story; I wanted to test interest and writing style before putting more effort into the project.

**CRASH**

- zero -

Blood. Everywhere. Misa suppressed her urge to panic when she awoke to find herself and her bed sheets covered in red. There wasn't time to worry; she'd once again woken up late and was about to miss the bus.

Grabbing the stained sheets, she quickly threw them into a corner of her closet and grabbed a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom. A warm shower, that's exactly what she needed right now. As she stepped into the warm spray and began cleaning the blood off of her body, she began to contemplate the past few days.

Everything's become such a blur that it was hard to tell one thing from the other anymore. Days were melting together, and it was no longer unusual for her to wake up with a blank memory of the night before. But of course, she never woke to find herself soaked in blood. She'd been having strange dreams recently too. Of beasts in the night and of running under an orange moon. Misa shivered at the thought. She hated those dreams, but they had been becoming more and frequent.

Misa quickly toweled herself dry and finished her morning routine before running downstairs for breakfast. She had four minutes left and it was usually a five-minute walk to the bus stop. She grabbed a piece of toast out of the breakfast her father had lovingly prepared, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before dashing for the door.

"Wait, Misa! You can't eat just that!" Her father rushed after her and watched as she hastily put on her shoes. "You'll never be a healthy young woman if you eat that little!"

"No time Dad, I'm gonna be late," Misa replied just as she finished tying her other shoe. "Bye Dad, love you!" she added before dashing out the door.

Three minutes left. Oh, she'll be in so much shit if she's late to Ms. Saville's class again. That bitch was well known around the school of screwing you over when you least expect it if you were ever to get on her bad side. Sprinting as fast as she could, she just barely made it in behind the last person to board. She flashed the driver her bus pass and climbed aboard, panting heavily as she slumped into the nearest empty seat.

The bus took off on its route and Misa leaned her head back against the window. Her eyes stared tiredly out the opposite bus window as she mentally prepared herself for the next six hours before she would be free. At the same time, those torturous six hours just had to be spent sitting next to _him_.

Oh this would be one hell of a day.


	2. one

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, nor do I own any of the characters depicted in Death Note.

**Labels:** A/U, Misa x Light, Misa x L, angst, blood, violence, drugs, alcohol abuse.

**Author's Notes:** I write this on the fly, off the top of my head. No beta readers, no editing. Speech is meant to mimic dialect. I write this out of boredom. The more positive reviews I get, the quicker I update. End of story.  
**  
08/12/2008:** Did some minor edits. Mainly added the two breaks that had somehow been cut out when I originally uploaded the file. 's upload process can be such a pain in the you-know-what sometimes.

**CRASH**

- one -

Misa fidgeted with the seam of her jeans, trying hard to concentrate on the current lecture about limits and crap. Though the teachers proclaimed that she had a gift for math, she'd always hated the subject. Fumbling with her mechanical pencil a bit, she began copying the example problem off the board while sneaking in a glance at the boy next to her.

Light Yagami. Misa had memorized the name the first time she set eyes on him: he had been running for president of the freshman class that year and gave the single most astounding speech she'd ever heard. He was a genius with godly good looks, and rumored to be the valedictorian this year when they graduate. He was also Misa's only love interest for these past four high school years. And this year, as fate would have it, they had every class together, every one of which had a seating arrangement placing the two side by side.

Misa paused and gave a small, almost unnoticeable sigh, as if to calm herself. This however did not go unnoticed by Light, who glanced at her with a strange, questioning look. She merely smiled, shook her head, and returned to taking notes. This was quite typical. Because they always had classes together, Misa and Light had become friends over the early few months of the school year, though they still were not very close. They stuck to discussing purely school-related subjects and neither questioned the other's social life. But Misa couldn't help but yearn for something more.

The bell rang, signaling the end of AP calculus, which was also the last class of the school day. As the students began packing their things and rushing to get out of the room, the teacher hurriedly added, "I'm sorry we couldn't get started on the homework today class, but be sure you do problems eleven through thirty-nine odd on page 183! And check your answers with the back of the book!" His remarks went largely unheard; it was Friday after all.

Misa was quietly packing her things away when she accidentally knocked her pencil case onto the floor, spilling out all sorts of cutesy pens, pencils, and erasers across the white tiling. She scrambled to pick them up, blushing and trying to ignore the fact that Light had squatted down to help. "Bit clumsy today, aren't we?" he commented with a friendly smile as he handed the pens and pencils to Misa.

"Ah, thanks," she replied. "Yea, I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Well that's not good. We've got a chapter test on Tuesday so you'll need some good sleep before then." Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Light added, "Well I've gotta get going. See you on Monday."

"Alright, bye." As Light left the room, Misa looked down at the now refilled pencil case and placed it into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder. After a moment of silence, she shook her head free of her silly lovesick thoughts. Tonight would definitely relieve her of any tension, from school or Light.

--

The blaring rock music could be heard clearly from half a block away. Though the yard in front of the large, two-story house was empty, two young men could be seen smoking and conversing on the front porch. One, a black-haired youth, cracked a grin like a fox upon seeing the black convertible pull up in the driveway. A rather tall blonde boy, the driver, got out and nodded his head to the two on the porch, obviously having been acquainted. Behind him, two young women emerged from inside the car; a blonde with pigtails and a brunette.

"Elly!" Misa exclaimed as she got out of the car and ran to give L a hug. "Man, it's been so long since I seen you!"

"Could say the same to you? And might I add you look damn fine tonight." L pulled Misa in closer to him and gave her a soft nibble on the neck, eliciting a sweet giggle from the girl.

"Stop that Elly, you'll make me look bad," she said.

"Oh, I don't think that's possible with the way you're dressed, Sexy."

Misa's reply was merely the act of sticking out her tongue before she weaved around the two men to get inside the house. "Come pour me a drink, won't you? I still can't tell how much a shot is," she added with a suggestive arch of her eyebrow. L simply smiled, stomped out his cigarette, and followed.

Outside on the porch, the two men and the young women seemed to be catching up on old times. "So wasn't that guy with the black hair Ryuuzaki or something?" the blonde asked.

"Yea," the girl replied. "But most people call him L. Dunno why."

"Or in the case of Misa," the other boy, a red-head, grinned, "She's the only one who he lets call 'Elly'."

"But that's because they used to go out, remember?" the girl added quickly.

"Yea, I remember now," the blonde answered. "Everyone said it was purely physical."

--

Once again, here she was. Kneeling to the almighty white porcelain god, whom she visited at least three times a week if not more. Trying to spit out some of the nasty flavour in her mouth, she realized it wasn't over yet and quickly leaned over to allow a stream of half-digested food to leave her mouth. She was panting slightly when her tired eyes looked to the small clock in the bathroom: 4:11 am. She once more spit into the toilet before slowly getting up and flushing it. Running warm water across her fingertips, she washed her face before cupping her hands to take some of the water into her mouth and rinse. She spat the water back out, dried off, and left back to the living room where a few of her friends left from the party were still lounging around.

The blonde who had driven her here looked up when she came out. Despite having received a DUI about a month or two ago, the boy was as wasted as the rest of them. "'Ey Misa, ready to go? I'm fucking tired man."

"Naw, naw," L butted in, and patted the area of the couch next to him. "Misa baby, you can spend the night here with me. I'll be sure to make it worth your time."

"Man L, she know you don't have nothing, 'specially when you're drunk," said the brunette girl. "Why else would she have left you?" A few of the teens snickered at the remark.

"Christie, I am like, a fucking god in bed. No no, yea, I am _the_ fucking god," L replied with a smirk. "Maybe you both could stay and we'll have a little fun?"

"Fuck off man," the blonde man quickly retaliated. "Touch my girl and you're dead." This earned a giggle from the said girl, who snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"No it's a'ight," Misa replied with a smile. "I should be studying for a test this weekend anyway."

"Test?!" laughed another boy, whom Misa did not recognize. "You don't need no fucking test!"

Suddenly, Misa felt a painful pulse in her head, as if a migraine had come and gone in a matter of seconds. She steadied herself with a hand on the wall, thinking it must just be an affect of the alcohol. "No, I should go home though. You leaving now, Mike?"

"Yea, I'll give you a ride," the blonde youth replied as he got up and headed towards the door, girlfriend clinging onto his arm. "See you guys later," he added before heading outside.

"Bye guys," Misa said before following. As she headed towards the door, L followed and stopped her before she left.

"Call me when you get home, Baby? So I know you're safe." His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Yea sure," Misa answered and dodged his arm to get out the door. "Buh-bye Elly!" Getting into her friend's convertible, she slammed the door shut and leaned her head back. It was gonna feel so good to get into her own bed. Before she even realized it, they had arrived at her house. Wearily, she got out of the car and waved goodbye before walking towards her front door.

Another pulse.

Misa held a hand to her head as the pulsations became stronger and more frequent, eerily fast. Struggling to get to her front door, she collapsed to her knees on the steps as she clutched her now pounding head. What was going on? This never happened before, did it? Did she drink too much? She willed desperately for the pain to go away. After what seemed like hours, a high-pitched ringing sounded in her ears and slowly she blacked out.

In the darkness, a deep and powerful voice spoke out._ "You will bring only destruction and despair to the world, for that is your fate."_


End file.
